


Wow

by F1_rabbit



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:01:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7030012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/F1_rabbit/pseuds/F1_rabbit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jo was on his way home from work when one pigeon with a death wish broke his glasses, leaving him unable to see anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wow

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DamsInDistress](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamsInDistress/gifts).



Jo was leaving work for the day and the sun was shining down, leaves rustling in the summer breeze, when a pigeon with a death wish flew straight at him, he tried to avoid it, but in resulted in him tripping over a paving stone and landing face first on the ground.

The crunch of metal and glass as he hit was more sickening than the pain that shot through his cheekbone, and he knew that it was going to be a long trek home.

Jo hated wearing his glasses, but without them he was nearly blind. This should have meant that he was more worried about not having a spare pair with him a work, but he did have his emergency backup. A white cane with red stripes that he'd learnt to use as a teenager, after his accident but before his vision had cleared enough to be corrected by glasses.

He fumbled in his bag for the cane, cursing his luck as he wandered through the rush hour crowd that obviously had no concept of why he was had the cane, which was infuriating. By the time he'd got to the tube station he was considering moving to the countryside, although that probably meant going home, and he just couldn't take being fussed over by his parents.

The announcement for the trains was garbled and he'd had to ask someone to tell him when the train for Clapham Common was here. Thinking he was on the right train he got four stops away before having to get another train back to where he started.

By the time he got on the right train the crowds were thinning, and at least that saved him one problem. The air was still warm when he left the tube station and he could feel the sun on his face as he felt his way down the street, hoping that he could recognise his block by its metal gate.

He was on the home straight, just the three flights of stairs to clear and he would be back in his flat, where he could have a cup of tea and a sit down.

As he got to the second landing, he was feeling his way along when he tapped against something, and he apologised out of instinct.

"Flat thirty?" the voice asked. It was deep and direct, and with an accent that Jo couldn't quite place. German maybe? Although his knowledge of languages wasn't great.

"Yes." Jo squinted in a bid to see if he recognised them but it was no use, everything was blurry, and he was sure that he was probably making his neighbour uncomfortable.

"Can you tell your girlfriend to keep it quiet? I'm working nights this week and she was banging all afternoon." The voice didn't sound impressed.

"I don't have a girlfriend." Jo was confused, was he in the wrong block?

"Boyfriend, roommate, whatever. Just keep it down." There was a sound that was like a huff, but it was maybe just them breathing.

"I live alone." Jo was sure that he was in the wrong place. "And I've been at work all day." There was a sinking feeling in the pit of his stomach as he climbed the last flight of stairs, the person he hoped was his neighbour following him up.

He rooted through his pockets for the key, but when he pushed on the door, it opened.

Jo let his cane touch the floor, and there was the sound of broken glass. His neighbour rested his hand on his upper arm, and Jo knew what had happened.

"We can call the police from my place." He led Jo back down the stairs, linking their arms as though Jo might fall, but the truth was he could do this blindfolded.

Jo was glad that the layout of all the flats appeared to be the same, and he was led to a comfy couch, in a room that smelt clean and fresh, with a hint of citrus. He was handed the phone, and he could feel the buttons, which were thankfully standard on most phones.

The call didn't last long, the police said they'd send someone out when they got a chance. But since the burglars had already been and gone there wasn't a lot they could do. It was a matter for his home insurance.

Jo slumped down into the sofa, its fluffy cushions embracing him and he let out a little sigh. He heard his neighbour enter the room, and there was something about the way that he walked, light on his feet, that was intriguing.

"Thanks for letting me use your phone… I'm sorry, I don't know your name."

"I'm Pascal."

"I'm Jo, nice to meet you." He put his hand out and hoped it was in the right direction. Pascal's hands were warm and he had a nice handshake, not too firm, not too grabby.

"When will the police be here?" Pascal asked, and Jo could hear concern in his voice, which was unexpected.

"They'll be here when they're here," Jo said, and when he heard the little confused noise that Pascal made he added, "It's not a priority, so they will be here when they're not needed at something more serious."

"Oh."

"But I can go wait at home, it's not a problem." Jo went to stand up but he felt Pascal sit down next to him, and he sat back down.

"Stay, I was just about to make dinner." Pascal's fingers brushed over his face and it felt comforting, intimate, but he was confused as to why he was doing it. "Your face is grazed."

"Yes, I tripped and fell." Jo found out his mangled glasses and there was a final crunch of glass, any hope of repairing them now long gone. "I have a spare pair in the flat so I'll be fine once the police have been."

"Let me clean it up." Pascal took his hand, and Jo nodded, he wasn't sure how much of a mess it must look, although it didn't feel too bruised. The sofa dipped as he stood up, and he listened as Pascal wandered around the flat. He wondered what his neighbour looked like, it was hard to paint a picture just from his voice.

There was the sound of something being sat down on a table, the lid was taken off and it sounded like a takeaway tub. "This might sting a bit."

Jo tried not to flinch as the antiseptic wipe touched his face, and he failed. Pascal apologised and there was a softer edge to his voice, quieter now that they were closer. "It's all clean, it doesn't look too bad."

"Thank you."

Pascal took a deep breath, and Jo wondered if he was outstaying his welcome, but he'd said stay, and it did beat sitting outside his flat.

"I'm going to make dinner, are you okay here? Or do you want to come sit at the table so we can talk?"

Jo wanted to say 'whatever's easiest' but the thought of having some company for a while was quite nice. "Is the table just inside the kitchen door?"

"Yes," Pascal said, and he could hear the amusement in his voice. These flats were not designed to be unique.

Jo felt his way to a chair, although he could feel Pascal hovering close by, and it put a smile on his face.

"What do you do?" Pascal asked as the sound of vegetables being chopped filled the small kitchen. Even though Jo couldn't see the room, he could picture it in his mind, the generic white cupboards and speckled grey worktops.

"I'm a business manager," Jo said, and he heard a little noise, but he wasn't sure if it was about his job. He knew that it wasn't exciting, but he enjoyed it, and he was good at it. "What do you do?"

"IT support." Pascal smiled, Jo was sure that he could hear the smile in his voice. If there was one job that meant they'd hear, 'oh that sounds interesting,' in a monotone voice as much as Jo did, it was engineering.

Jo let out a little laugh, relief more than anything, and Pascal laughed too. The conversation was easy after that, chatting about their families, and what had brought them to London. It was all so relaxing that Jo forgot how he'd ended up here, the chain of disasters that had led to Pascal taking him in.

Food was amazing, spicy chicken with vegetables and rice and he savoured every bite. Jo couldn't remember the last time that someone else had cooked for him, someone who wasn't his mum anyway.

By the time the police showed up it was late, and they spent less than five minutes surveying the scene before handing Pascal the incident report for the home insurance. It brought Jo back to reality with a jolt.

Jo went through to the bedroom, ignoring the crunch of broken glass, at least he couldn't see the mess that the burglars had created. He felt along the edge of the bed, but there was no sign of the little cabinet that used to sit next to it – the one that had his spare pair of glasses in it.

"Pascal?" Jo heard footsteps approaching the bedroom. "Can you see a bedside table with a drawer?"

Pascal didn't move, the room wasn't that big, it was either there or it wasn't, there was nowhere for it to hide. "No, sorry."

"Bugger. It had my spare glasses in."

"Do you have any others?" Pascal asked, and Jo shook his head, hoping that he would see it. He knew it would take at least a week to get a new pair, and he was going to have to manage without them for all that time. "I'm going to clear the glass up so you don't get hurt. I'll leave it in a box, you can sort through it when you get your glasses."

Jo felt tears well up in his eyes, he couldn't believe that Pascal was being so kind to him. "Thank you, for everything, you're so kind."

Pascal brought Jo a cup of tea, milk and sugar, he didn't usually take sugar but at a time like this he could do with the boost. The sound of broken glass being swept up was heart breaking, and he wondered why him, but he knew things like this were random.

He said goodnight to Pascal before bolting the door shut, it was all he had to lock it now. Tomorrow he'd worry about getting it replaced, but all he needed now was sleep, and only Pascal's kindness stopped him feeling wretched about the world.

***

Jo had woken up and reached out for his glasses, before he remembered what had happened. He found someone to come out and fix the door, that had been easy, and his home insurance had said that they would send him a cheque for what was stolen. It was dealt with quickly and the last thing was a trip to the opticians, who told him that it would be ten days before they could get his lenses. Work would be a pain without his glasses, but he could manage, he'd just have to.

He thought of Pascal and all his kindness, and he wondered how he could repay him. Jo remembered there being a cake shop a few doors down from the opticians, but he wasn't sure if it was still there. Luckily the smell of bread and sugar wafting out into the street helped lead the way, and he found it hard to decide what cake without being able to see them.

"What can I get for you?" the assistant asked, and Jo shook his head, he had no idea, but he didn't want to hold the queue up.

"Surprise me?"

He left with a bag of unidentified treats, and he could tell from the feeling of the handles that the bag alone looked fancy, which he hoped was reflected in the cakes.

Jo found himself smiling at the thought of seeing Pascal again, well, hearing Pascal again. He did wonder what he looked like, although from what he knew of him, he had a beautiful soul and he was sure that it would shine out.

He knocked on the door, unsure of the time but it was too late now. The door creaked open, the smell of something amazing cooking and he licked his lips.

"I came to say thank you, I brought cake, cakes." Jo smiled and held out the bag, from the gasp it was clearly appreciated, and it made him smile more.

"Thank you, come in, share them with me." Pascal took his hand, and Jo felt warm and fuzzy inside.

Jo sat on the sofa as Pascal went to put the kettle on, and he pressed a button on his phone so that it would tell him the time. The robotic voice told him that it was three forty-two. He'd expected it to be later, but only because he could smell food.

"The cakes look amazing."

"The woman at the shop picked them." Jo let out a little laugh as he sipped at his tea. "But everything smelt fantastic, so I have high hopes."

Jo felt his mouth water as he heard Pascal cutting the cake, and when he handed him the plate, he didn't hesitate in taking a bite. It was a soft chocolate sponge with hints of coconut, sweet and fragrant, and he felt that everything was right with the world.

He finished it far quicker than he wanted to, almost disappointed that it was gone, and he licked his lips, hoping that the little shards of coconut were all gone.

"You missed a bit," Pascal said, and Jo stuck his tongue out to try and find it, but Pascal only laughed. He shrugged, he was only going home afterwards, but he felt Pascal moving closer.

Pascal's lips were on his, so soft and sweet with the taste of chocolate. He ran his hand though his hair, and Jo went to deepen the kiss.

And then Pascal pulled away, leaving him confused.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have… I need to get to work." Pascal was gone before Jo could even say anything, the sound of him pulling a jacket on and then the door was shut. Jo was left alone, wondering what he'd done wrong.

***

It had been a long day for Jo, his colleagues had asked a lot of questions about his cane, and although he didn't mind having to tell people about it, he had work to do.

Getting home had been a trek, and he'd stopped by the bakery to get himself a cake. He needed something to take his mind off Pascal, but now, sat alone in his flat, the taste of the chocolate and coconut only reminded of him of Pascal, and how wonderful the kiss had felt.

He wasn't sure if he should go and say something, but he didn't know what to say. It could wait until the weekend, he'd brought work home with him, and it would be as good a distraction as anything.

It was getting late when there was a quiet knock on the door, and Jo made sure the chain was on before he opened it.

"It's me," Pascal said, his voice low so it wouldn't echo around the concrete stairs. "I came to say sorry."

Jo took the chain off before letting Pascal in, his familiar smell making Jo feel comfortable, all the worries of the day disappearing.

There was silence and Jo didn't know what to say, so he remembered his manners. "Can I get you a coffee?"

"Yes please."

Jo busied himself in the kitchen, glad that he knew where everything was in his flat, so he didn't need the cane, leaving his hands free to carry the cups. He sat them on the table, it was much easier than trying to hand Pascal his, he didn't want to make things worse by spilling coffee over him.

"Colour blindness runs in my family," Pascal said, and Jo nodded, there wasn't much else to say. "So, I may never know who my soulmate is, and it doesn't seem fair to someone else to have a relationship when I can't tell if they're my soulmate and I'm colour blind, or if they're just not my soulmate."

Jo thought about it for a second, but then he heard Pascal take a deep breath and he knew that he had to say something.

"I really like you, I feel like we have a connection." Jo reached out to take Pascal's hand, but he ended up resting it on his knee, it was close enough. "I don't care if we're soulmates or not, I just want to be with you."

Pascal's lips were pressing against his, the kiss more frantic than before, finishing what they started as Pascal's hands slid inside Jo's jumper, pulling him closer so that their bodies pressed together.

They kissed until they were breathless, not caring that it was awkward on the sofa. Jo stroked the back of Pascal's neck, happy just to have him close.

"Can you see colour? Am I your soulmate?" Pascal asked, and Jo could hear the curiosity in his voice.

"I can't tell, everything's so blurry that it's just light and dark that I see."

Pascal leant in for another kiss, softer, more tender, as his hands roamed lower, and Jo arched his hips, rubbing himself against Pascal's bulge as he kissed the side of his neck.

"Do you want to wait until you can see me?" Pascal whispered, and Jo bit his lip, did he want to see him? Did he need to see him?

"No, I don't need to see you to know that you're there," Jo said, "I can feel your smile."

Pascal smiled more, and Jo could feel other things, like his hard on that was pressing against him, and he wanted to know exactly how that felt inside him.

"There's… In the bathroom, under the sink." Jo blushed, but Pascal kissed his forehead,

Jo made his way to the bed as Pascal went to find the condoms and lube, his skin was tingling with excitement and he got undressed in a hurry, lying out on the bed as he waited for Pascal to return.

"Wow."

Jo was sure that he could listen to Pascal say that over and over again, and he patted the bed. There was a rustling of clothes, no need for him to draw it out, not now. Maybe next time he'd get Pascal to talk to him as he was taking off each bit of clothing, tease him with his voice.

There was the crinkle of foil and it set his skin tingling, his cock leaking and he wondered how he must look, writhing on the bed as the sound of lube squirting out had him spreading his legs, awaiting the first touch.

He didn't expect Pascal's lips to feel cool against his skin as he kissed along his thighs, each touch of his lips was like a surge of electricity and he wanted more. Jo could hear how erratic his breathing was and he felt like he was on the brink of orgasm already when Pascal's warm mouth surrounded his cock, a slick finger pressing at his hole and he had to hold his breath so that he wouldn't come.

Time came to a standstill as Pascal worked him open, varying the pace so that he couldn't get used to it, keeping him on the brink for what felt like eternity, the light touch of his fingers and softness of his lips lulling him into a trance like state.

Pascal leant up for a kiss as he slid his fingers out and Jo whimpered at the loss, but he didn't have to wait long for Pascal's cock to be lining up with him. He wrapped his legs around Pascal's waist, drawing him closer as he slid in with one thrust and Jo felt pure unadulterated bliss as their bodies joined.

Every thrust had his body shuddering, a small ripple of orgasm each time, and it mingled with the feelings of feathery strokes on his skin, Pascal's warm breath as he whispered into his ear, telling him how good it was, the stretch of his cock and the goose bumps as the sun set, leaving a chill in the air.

Jo felt tears in his eyes as his climax came rushing to the surface, come spurting over his abs as Pascal gasped in pleasure, shuddering inside him as he kissed at his neck, sweat dripping off him as he collapsed on top of him.

"That was amazing," Pascal whispered as he rolled them over so that they could catch their breath, not separating them yet, the little aftershocks as his cock twitched inside him felt so good.

"You're amazing." Jo held Pascal tight, nuzzling at his neck as he took a moment to savour it all, the blissful feeling of satisfaction and happiness all rolled into one perfect moment.

***

They had been inseparable after that, unable to keep their hands off each other, and Jo had never been happier. Simple things like watching, listening, to a movie were so much better because he had Pascal by his side.

Pascal had the day off when Jo was due to pick up his glasses, and Jo realised that he hadn't thought about it, he didn't care. He was sure that Pascal was his soulmate, whether he saw colours or not, he felt it deep down in his soul that they were meant to be.

The assistant handed Jo his glasses, and he hesitated, not sure what to expect. In the end Pascal took them out of his hand, and slid them on to his face, but Jo still hadn't opened his eyes.

"I care about you, no matter what." Jo opened his eyes and he was overwhelmed by how handsome Pascal was, his warm brown skin and beautiful eyes that held so much love and affection in them.

"Wow."

Pascal smiled, and Jo stroked the side of his face, unable to believe that the beautiful creature sitting in front of him was his boyfriend.

"Wow." He held Pascal's hand tight, still staring at him without blinking as he took in every detail. "I can't believe that you're my soulmate."

Pascal gave him a hug, holding him tight until he was able to stand without shaking. Their fingers intertwined as they wandered out into the bright and vivid street, everything looked so real and intense, and Jo had to take a deep breath just to cope with it all.

"I've made lunch, I thought we could sit in the park and eat it," Jo said, still waiting for Pascal to say something, but it was a lot to take in.

They sat on a bench in the park, the trees so green and lush, and the blossoms with their delicate range of pinks were beautiful. Pascal ate in silence, Jo staring at him as he took in every little detail.

"I got a gift for you," Jo said, it was something that he'd read about online, and he bought it without even looking at the price.

"Sunglasses?" Pascal looked at them with confusion, but he put them on, curious as to why Jo would have got them for him and he was stunned back into silence when he saw the amazing array of colours in the park, lush green grass and the crisp blue of the sky.

Jo held his hand tighter as tears streamed down his face, he could only manage one word, "Wow."

**Author's Note:**

> *and obviously none of this actually happened, it is all a figment of my twisted imagination ;)


End file.
